


Merry Christmas Satan

by tcourtois



Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 07:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3199850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcourtois/pseuds/tcourtois





	Merry Christmas Satan

I crept out of bed really early. We hadn’t set any of the alarms, with the intention of rolling out of bed whenever we woke up, and lying in bed for a while afterward. I was too excited though. It was my first Christmas with Robert, and his first Christmas in Munich. I was excited to surprise him, and give him the best Christmas ever.

I got up, pulling his Bayern jersey on over my underwear before creeping downstairs. I took a little peek at the tree, the amount of presents beneath is had pretty much doubled with the addition of my gifts from him which he must have put there before he came up to bed. He had been up late playing videogames with Mario, it was their tradition apparently. I only managed half an eye roll at that before I was cut off by a kiss.

I forgave him though, I had him all to myself for the day and I planned to spoil him.

I started downstairs with cooking him breakfast. I scrambled eggs for him and paired the eggs with some streaky bacon. He didn’t get treats like that very often as he had to keep his fitness, not that I minded that of course because it meant maintaining his gorgeous body.

I carried the plates nervously up and into our bedroom, waking Robert with a kiss whilst placing his plate in his lap. He woke slowly, giving me a lazy smile before realising I had cooked him breakfast. He took his fork from me, and then shuffled upward into a sitting position to eat.

“This looks amazing, thank you.” He leant in and kissed me then softly, his fingers brushing some hair out of my face and behind my ear.

“Well…I know you don’t get treats very often. So…” I grinned at him, and he lay his hand on my leg, brushing it upwards from just above my knee, up to my hip.

“Again?” I mouthed at him.

He didn’t respond, just smirked to himself as he ate his breakfast.

~

We tumbled downstairs at 09.30 to open our gifts from each other. I felt that I had been thoroughly spoilt judging by the vast amount under the tree marked with my name. It was the first year that we hadn’t been apart for some reason, and it was the first year that I had an actual job so could save up and buy him something special, and I had agonised over what his gifts should be for so long. He had everything in the world that he could possibly want.

“You’re impossible to buy for. You have everything that you want already.” I whined as he passed me the first gift.

I shook it lightly trying to guess what was inside and it rattled. I passed him one of his gifts so that we could open them at the same time. I had really tried to think outside the box with what I had gotten him, I hope that he likes thoughtful presents.

I watched him unwrap his first. “This is what I was wearing when we first met.” He held up the bottle of cologne. I had no idea what it was called so I had to just describe it to the girl at the fragrance counter, and it took hours of smelling, until they all smelt the same in my brain, but I finally found it. “I thought that stopped making it! Thank you so much.” He squeezed me tightly.

“It was kind of an unforgettable thing…I think I smelt you before I saw you. Did you bathe in it?” I teased him, as I peeled the wrapping off of my gift. It was a box with the jewellery shop ‘Pandora’s name written on it. He had been paying attention to his team mates. I had seen Ann wearing a Pandora bracelet with charms that Mario bought her for her birthday and commented that I liked the idea.

“Look at the first charm.” He said.

I looked into the box then and pulled it out. It was a tiny silver Bayern shirt, I turned it over in my palm then and saw that it was a replica of his kit, his name carved into it.

“This is amazing. God my presents are shit in comparison to yours.” I said quietly, trying not to sigh.

“That’s because money is no object to me, but yours are more thoughtful.”

~

We unwrapped a few more gifts from each other, each better than the last until we each only had one left in our hands.

Mine was a very small box, I wondered if it had more charms in it, or earrings perhaps to match. I had told him rather recently that I had run out of studded earrings and desperately needed another pair so that my piercings didn’t heal up. He had laughed it off at the time but he was perceptive to my needs.

I passed Robert his last one, chewing the inside of my cheek.

He smiled at me as he unwrapped it, and then made a small squeaking noise when he saw what it was.

“Did you draw this?” his grin widened.

“Possibly. Unless you hate it, then someone else drew it.” I laughed.

“You drew me a comic book. This is the cutest thing ever I swear.” He turned it over in his hands and then flipped through it. “The story of Satan leaving BVB for Bayern.” He laughed uncontrollably for a few minutes at my illustrations. I had turned Marco Reus into a woodpecker and Mario Gotze into a chipmunk, and Lewy had his very own tiny little pair of horns and a pitchfork which he prodded Thomas with in many of the panels.

“You don’t have to show everyone.” I blushed.

“No no…I want to! This is amazing. Mario will laugh so much, the chipmunk looks just like him.” He put it down beside us then and tapped the bow on top of his present to me.

“Should I open it now?” I asked, tugging the bow slightly then.

“I think you should.” He nodded.

I pulled the wrapping off eagerly, to reveal another jewellery box. I pulled the lid off in excitement expecting a nice pair of earrings. It wasn’t earrings, it was a ring. I stared in shock before blurting. “This isn’t earrings.”

“Would you have preferred earrings love?” He laughed. “No one would be able to tell that I had asked an important question if I had given you earrings.”

I blushed then, my entire face going red. “I didn’t expect this.”

“You should have, of course I want to marry you. I love you so so much. I actually cannot wait to make you my wife so, can I have an answer please. It’s Christmas, be nice.” He grinned at me again and I couldn’t help but launch myself into his arms, knocking backwards until he was laid back on the floor, with me on top of him.

“Yes Satan!” I screamed.


End file.
